Sakkaku
by Yuehswind
Summary: Dreams, memories, and reality. She could no longer distinguish between the three. And she no longer cared. SasukeXHinata AU


AN: haha I always seem to start fics but can never quite finish them. But I'm def going to finish this one! I hope…anyways please read and review! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto.

oooOooo

Hinata gasped and bolted out of the bed. Her bare feet hit the cold tile floor and the wires connecting her body to the machines tore off as she ran out the door and into the hallway. Adrenaline kicked up her chakra to a dangerous level and she nearly choked with the amount of power coursing through her veins. Shadow figures followed her outside, but she was too quick for them, jumping from rooftop to rooftop and then from tree to tree. The Hyuuga looked back and her pale eyes widened in surprise. One of the figures, a male, most likely the leader, was at her heels, arm raised in attack with a kunai in his hand. The heiress acted quickly, turning sharply and then flipped back, surprising the shadow figure to a halt. She slit his throat with his own kunai but before she could run off, the other figures caught up with her. Hinata sighed and turned to face them with murder in her eyes and a bloody kunai in her hand.

oooOooo

The team of shadow figures slowed her down but now that they were taken care of, she continued running, running…to where?

Images flashed through her mind, faces and scenes that seemed part of a distant dream…or a memory. Her mother, smiling down at her as she combed her hair; Neji with approval in his eyes; Hanabi teasingly pulling her short hair; Naruto's bright smile; her father, proud.

It was raining outside.

Hinata skidded to a stop and felt her legs shake in exhaustion. She belatedly realized that she wore only a simple shift given to hospital patients and that her Byakugan was activated. Her hands were bleeding and there were dark bruises covering her arms. The young woman took in these facts slowly, as if her mind was unable to process too much information. She looked around and saw she was in the outskirts of a village but couldn't remember how she'd gotten there.

The back of her neck itched. The winds blew her hair forward and she looked at the inky strands in detached surprise. When had it gotten so long? It looked like it went past her knees.

The speed of flashing images increased. Mother's body surrounded by flowers and then burned to flames ; her father's vacant eyes forever stilled by the stilt throat that seemed like a bloody grin; Hanabi's eyes gored out, blinded and then beheaded; training…training…training; her sword driven into the Cloud-nin who mocked her even in death.

Hinata clutched her head and slowly sank to the ground, unable to support herself. Fatigue took over and suddenly it was too much, the pain was too much, too much chakra, she had to fight it-Fight it? What was "it"?

The heiress looked down to see her knees covered in mud and then looked up, her pale eyes glazed over, empty. Raindrops continuously hit her face, giving the illusion that she was crying.

'It's raining,' she thought.

'What is rain?'

oooOooo

Hinata was submerged in darkness. It was nice, no thoughts to confine her, no provoking doctors. But reality was cruel and she soon began to gain consciousness. With no strength left to struggle against reality's cold hands, she slowly began to open her eyes. Upon hearing voices, however, she quickly closed them.

"…she's lucky to be alive," a female voice said to her right.

"Hmm. I found her on the outskirts of Suna. Looks like she had another episode," a younger female voice said a little closer to her.

For some reason both voices brought up the terms 'mother' and 'sensei' but they were both unfamiliar.

There were strange scratching noises, as if something was being written down. Other than the beeping of the machines that were connected to her body, and their steady breathing, there were no other sounds in the room.

"Kurenai…I know you were against it but, it's the only option we have, "the older female voice said.

"There is nothing else that can be done?" said the other female who was apparently named Kurenai.

"She's unresponsive to all medications, refuses to speak to us, and no longer knows who she is. Kurenai…she won't survive another episode. Ino couldn't penetrate her mind but maybe he can. "

She heard a sad sigh and then a word of consent. There was a bit of shifting around, the sound of a door being opened, and then another person came into the room.

Someone was making a few familiar movements and she realized something was being injected into her IV. Deciding it was a good time to leave, Hinata began to open her eyes and look for the quickest escape route but before she could full comprehend that thought, darkness seeped into her vision and she knew no more.

oooOooo

The next time she awoke, it was due to the assault of sunlight on her face. The Hyuuga opened her weary eyes and blinked a few times and slowly began to stand, leaving the bed of soft grass. Her forehead creased in confusion but she was a ninja. Training took over. She quickly assessed her surroundings and checked her clothes for any weapons and then her body for any injuries. Although she was unharmed, her confusion only increased. The trees, flora, and shrubbery looked familiar but only when she saw the wisteria tree did she realize that she was in her mother's garden. But that was impossible…

"We're in your dreams," a deep voice said from behind her.

Hinata's instinct took over and before the man could move, he found himself pinned to a tree with a tight hand around his throat and a kunai pointed to his heart.

Hinata saw nothing but rage tinted with fear although she didn't understand why. This man was a stranger and yet…

The man looked down at her and before she could blink, switched their positions with impossible speed. As Hinata struggled to breathe, the man simply looked at her coldly.

"You don't remember me, "he stated. "That's fine, I barely remember you."

His only reply were her desperate gasp's for breathe. This was impossible. Hinata knew she was stronger than this but his presence brought on a fear she couldn't explain. She froze like prey in front of a hunter's arrow. The man scoffed and let her go. He watched her fall with stony eyes.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and from now on, I will always be in your mind."

oooOooo

Confusing? I hope so. But no worries, all will be explained! Thanks so much for reading but don't forget to review! I really want some CC and advice.


End file.
